


Nevermind! She's the One!

by raydical



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Memory gets restored :D, Neo World Program, Other, Post-Neo World Program, and komahina, just a lil bit of bandaid, sonia has a journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydical/pseuds/raydical
Summary: ❝ Well I, myself, am strange and unusual. ❞Sonia Nevermind. The ultimate princess and a former remnant of despair. After battling away to not get murdered in a game that took place on an island, she found herself in a position of.. loneliness.That'll change once the dark overlord himself emerges from the underworld like he said he did all that time ago.-ˏˋ - ♡ - ˎˊ-Originally published on my Wattpad page, now here!-ˏˋ - ♡ - ˎˊ-Current Status: On goingPublishing status: No set scheduleNext chapter status: CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED AND REWRITTEN! ALL CURRENT CHAPTERS (PRO. - CH. 6) ARE ON MY WATTPAD BUT THEY WERE WRITTEN LIKE, A YEAR AGO AND ARE IMMENSELY OUTDATED WITH MY WRITING SKILL. READ THAT MESS AT YOUR OWN RISK.-ˏˋ - ♡ -  ˎˊ-
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Nevermind! She's the One!

— 

_ why do i feel changed when we have both stayed the same? _

_ it feels like something’s different; an ache too big to name.  _

_ — _

_ Prologue: A Bit of Backstory _

_ 16 Students. Hope’s Peak Academy representatives, and most certainly a super high-school level hope. In their respective cases, of course. Because the true super high-school level hope was Makoto Naegi, a talentless student who was admitted into the academy out of pure luck. A simple draw of his name out of so many on that roulette. How unlucky he and 15 others became to be put in such a despair-inducing game. A killing school life to just watch them all topple down like dominos.  _

_ According to Monokuma, the only ones to survive that killing school life at Hope’s Peak were  _

_ Of course, Makoto Naegi, now ultimate hope; _

_ Aoi Asahina, the ultimate swimmer; _

_ Kyoko Kirigiri, the ultimate detective; _

_ Byakuya Togami, the ultimate heir; _

_ Yasuhiro Hagakure, the ultimate fortune teller; _

_ And finally, Toko Fukawa, the ultimate literary author. _

_ There were also rumors of a serial killer also graduating but I am unsure of the credibility, seeing as she wasn’t seen.  _

_ Genocider Syo. _

_ I’ve read about her before when I wasn’t rereading my searches on Sparkling Justice. _

  
  


_ The memories of it all and the words of what we heard from Naegi replayed in my mind. I still find myself speechless. We weren’t expected to remember all the events of the killing school trip, and yet they were so vivid in my mind. The burning sensations, the inability to breathe, the nausea building in my stomach. It all kept replaying over and over. Furthermore, we all became such horrible people.  _

_ I managed to snag one of my school photos and it still rests peacefully above my desk on the wall, it’s rather flimsy so I was sure to be careful when I framed it. We were normal people? Normal students. Normal lives.  _

_ Then despair washed over us like a tsunami, and it kept hitting. Now Hajime and I aren’t even sure if we’re going to see anyone again.  _

_ Naegi gave me this rather splendid notebook to catalog my days as a coping mechanism. However, it’s hard to cope anymore when all you ever write is the same thing. I’m never getting over this tragedy, seeing as all my pages are about my days back in Novoselic, the preparations to be a new queen, and furthermore the friends I lost. Friends that I never had before until now.  _

_ Like, Mikan Tsumiki, the ultimate nurse. She fell into despair. _

_ Teruteru Hanamura, the ultimate cook. He fell into despair _

_ Gundham Tanaka. The ultimate animal breeder. _

_ He, too, fell into despair. _

  
  
  


Sonia noticed her eyes start to well up with tears as she pressed her pen against the journal paper to mark that last period. This was the part of the journal entry where she stopped to take a break, or perhaps sign off for the day. To soon recuperate her emotions and wellbeing and start anew the moment tomorrow came into her life. She placed the black fountain pen into a holder, bookmarked the next page with a thin red ribbon, and placed the notebook back in the drawers of her wooden desk. 

As Sonia wiped away her tears, she remembered that Hajime was going out of his way to make sure everyone had a way to be back. Naegi said with the current state of all the other remnants, there is a possibility something *could* be done about the other victims and their memories. However, the chances were quite slim. 

The circumstances made her slump down in her chair, the wheels on the legs causing it and herself to slide back in front of the balcony door, much to Sonia’s surprise. It was a sunny afternoon, but just a moment more and the sun was going to clock out and set. She watched as Novoselic survivors were trying to collect everything. Sonia made it her sworn duty as a princess - well, she supposed soon-to-be-queen - that she’d clean up for the mess she made, slowly working to setting Acts and Laws to help rebuild all that was lost during the remnant days. Even though the whole incident wasn’t ultimately her fault! She didn’t mean to cause a ruckus in Novoselic. None of the remnants really did. Nevertheless, she took responsibility and any chance she got, she was sure to help everyone.

She spaced out as she peered at her subjects outside. Watching intently as Novoselic's highest florist speed walking with bouquets in her arms for her nearby business allies, young couples roaming around the pavement as their hands intertwined, and even kids rushing outside to play and mess around. 

The princess sighed, glancing up at her ceiling. A sudden feeling of ache washing over her as she further slid down in her chair. She thought back to the predicament her and the other killing game survivors were in, the memories flooding over her once more, and so she thought for a moment.

Thought and thought about him. 

His black hair, his magenta scarf, the way he spoke, his deep voice, his over-the-top personality, his hamsters.

The princess herself never had the courage to tell Gundham about her feelings. After all, she was the ultimate princess and no one in Novoselic had even gotten the chance to hear in depth about her time in Japan. They didn’t know the names of Hajime Hinata nor Peko Pekoyama. Furthermore, with her title as such high nobility, Sonia feared she’d be shamed in her family’s name. Oh, how she felt she wouldn’t hear the end of it. ‘Sonia Nevermind, intertwining hands with some fiend of the Tanaka Empire. Oh, for shame!’ She mocked, entertaining the thought. 

Even so, if she wished to do such a pleasure as hold his hand, she felt it was too late. She didn’t wish to doubt Hajime’s abilities, but Gundham did make his departure so quickly. She treasured every moment spent with the breeder but even then, she was still suffering with the ache, pain, and slowed down flashbacks of the traumatic incident. The whole ordeal, in past tense and even remembering everything all over again, felt like a stampede running into her side, despite the fact it was only him who was experiencing that in a literal sense. 

And to give her the benefit of the doubt, how would she have known? Maybe he never adored her as much as she adored him. If their roles had been swapped, she was most certain that he would never waste his time looking out windows and staring up at ceilings, having little motivation over one person being gone. 

Nevertheless, the thought about his black hair, his magenta scarf, the way he spoke, his deep voice, his over-the-top personality, and his hamsters persisted. 

  
  


And soon it dawned on her, had she even fed his hamsters recently? 

  
  


Sonia snapped back to reality, finally catching a break from the aching feeling as she sat back up in her chair. She took a sigh, taking a careful stand up as her socks pressed against the dark, wooden flooring, her casual and soft white dress (that only left her closet in the rare afternoons that she had nothing to do besides write) brushing against her ankles. She walked over to the cage where the four dark devas resided, and nostalgia crashed against her as she reminisced the day she made a promise with Gundham to remember their names. 

San-D, Cham-P, Maga-Z and Jum-P. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction. 

  
  


“Good afternoon, four dark devas.” Sonia smiled at the quartet, to which they responded with squeaks and squeals. She did the usual. Fed them, spoke to them, and now in this personally nostalgic instance, she would lay on the floor just to think about him. Again. 

She scolded herself. He’s gone now, Sonia. You mustn’t allow yourself to lose focus. Get over yourself. 

Yet she couldn’t. She didn’t see herself stopping anytime soon. 

  
  
  
  
  


After what felt like an eternity, Sonia started to slowly sit up. Brushing her hands through her blonde hair, she took a moment to focus back after spacing out for a bit. Soon startled by a sudden buzzing noise on her bed. 

  
  


_ Buzz! Buzz! _

  
  


The Princess leaned over, taking a glance at the top of her bed. Witnessing her phone’s light going on and off as messages flooded in. Who could possibly be messaging her at a time like now? Of course, she didn’t mind conversation but it still left her in wonder. 

She signaled for the four devas to hop onto her shoulder, soon stood up and transported herself to her bed. Tiredly putting in her passcode to see who these messages were coming from. To her surprise, it was none other than Kazuichi Soda. She quirked an eyebrow, not really expecting him to talk to her so early. Well, not really early. Kazuichi just had a tendency to check up on Sonia twice in the whole day. Once in the mornings and once in the evenings. However, it the sun was merely setting so what could have stirred such an abrupt moment? Sonia wasn’t about to argue, but she was rather curious about it. 

  
  
  


**Kazu** (◕ㅁ◕✿)

**Kazuichi:** good morning miss sonia

**Kazuichi:** i believe there is a “matter of urgency” (it iS but why did hajime word it like that/???) that i need to discuss 

**Sonia** : Kazuichi? Isn’t it like, late at night for you? The sun is setting here.

**Kazuichi** : thats- not important.

**Kazuichi** : nevertheless i have news for you :3 

**Sonia** : Please. Tell me. This is actually of importance. 

**Sonia:** I do not wish to sound rude but last time you sent me that “Waitress” song and I. Still cannot get over it. In a bad way.

**Kazuichi** : no

**Kazuichi:** its nothing like that

**Sonia** : Oh? 

**Kazuichi** : it’s from hajime 

**Kazuichi** : he says that from his constant work that the rest of remnants are starting to awake

**Kazuichi** : that includes gundham.

**Kazuichi** : ,,, sonia?

**Kazuichi** : miss sonia???? 

  
  
  


The princess stared at from her phone, hand just lightly dangling over her mouth, and jaw dropped. Tears started to form in her eyes and she could’ve sworn a small tear drop pulled by gravity landed softly onto her phone screen, popping ever so silently. She put her phone down onto the mattress as the small vibrations from Kazuichi’s need for confirmation gradually died down. She was speechless.

He was _ okay.  _ The moment she’d been waiting for for years now.  _ Years _ since the escape from the NEO World Program. 

Sonia reached over to the desk drawers and carefully slid out the compartment to retrieve her notebook once more. She grabbed her fountain pen and flipped to a new page, letting the ink flow down onto the paper as she wrote a few words. 

Update: He may be live and well. I am heading over immediately with Kazuichi’s invitation. 

She lightly shut her journal and placed it in a small bag that was lying around on the floor, signaled the devas to get in their cage, stood up and excitedly sprinted to her closet, packing up enough clothing for a few weeks in a suitcase that was also stored away in her closet. 

She held hold of the dark devas in the cage, pulled off the magenta scarf that resided on a clothing rack right beside her bedroom door, placed it on — certain to be careful as she put it on in the same style the breeder used to wear it as — and dashed out of her room. Passing by several maids as she rushed down the grand staircase without another word or even any sort of explanation. 

  
  


She was certain, and she was ready. 

  
  


_ The Supreme Overlord of Ice was about to be reunited with his dark lady.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ !! <33  
> This fanfiction was originally posted to my Wattpad under the same user (raydical) and has all the current chapters (Prologue - Chapter 6) HOWEVER, It is very outdated with my writing skill so it is recommended that you don't read / that / mess and patiently wait for the rewrites of the next chapters to come out. \o/


End file.
